Daydreams
by ladyknights104
Summary: Different stories in different realities, all from the mind of crazed writer born from boredom. It's an experiment! Cenamus AU Don't like don't read.


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! A sudden burst of inspiration came to me so I decided to write about some Cenamus daydreams I have. Some of them are song based, movie based, and others are just random. Some of them will involve MPREG but not all of them, those I will label. This first one was inspired by "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER" by Hatsune Miku (song) and I am naming this chapter after it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

He stood on the tower and observed the grey barren land, tracing for any signs of life. Not to save, of course, that wasn't his job. He was a tall fellow and he was far from home. His fiery red hair stood out in all of the grey, but he didn't give a damn. His icy blue eyes were covered by what looked like sunglasses, but had advanced technological abilities all written in electric blue that would flash across them. His cloths were in similar design. He wore a tight black shirt with a black jacket that was also outlined with electric blue, but these lines glowed. His black baggy pants were tucked into his knee length black lace-up boots, only their soles were blue and glowing as well. Black gloves covered his hands, but they had technical designs of the blue color that gave him...distinct advantages. He was #14263, code name Sheamus. Hanging from his belt was a small hand gun which he could manipulate to his own needs. He had little to no memory of the past, his only memory he had was of another person with him but they had different assignments. His companion was #36748, code name Cena. It seemed that they had been friends in a past life, maybe more. They spent whatever time they could together, just talking about their assignments and sometimes even their personal thoughts. They were very different from each other, as to be expected. First off, Sheamus had pale skin and fiery red hair that always stayed spiked up when dry and his job was to take lives, no questions asked. If you didn't know him personally you would think that he was a mindless killing machine, which is what they were intended to be. But none of them were machines, they all tried to cling desperately to what humanity they had left. It was easier for Cena to do that than it was for Sheamus. Cena had tan skin and kept his hair shorter. His job was to give life to whoever he was told to, no questions asked.

_"Let me ask you something..." Cena said, looking down into his mug of black coffee._

_He and Sheamus were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria, just talking. There were very few lights on seeing how most of the others were either on missions or sleeping. Cena hadn't bothered to change out of that day's scrubs so you could see blood, human and nonhuman, staining the rolled up sleeves and front. _

_"...which do you think is harder, taking a life or giving it to someone?" _

_This question confused Sheamus. What does he mean which is harder? By now their jobs are pretty easy, even though the society of the past may not agree with them. Of course by that society's standards taking a life is considered a crime. Sheamus raised an eyebrow at his friend, his eyes showing curiosity. _

_"What do you mean by that?" He asked in a whisper. _

_Cena looked up from his mug, his soft blue eyes gazing into Sheamus'. They almost looked as if they were saying that they understood why he didn't know and almost envied it. _

_"Just think about it for a second. You live with the guilt of killing someone and hearing their screams of agony, right? But not a lot of people know that I live with that same kind of guilt!"_

_Now Sheamus was really confused. Why would Cena feel any guilt? It was true, Sheamus did feel guilty about what he did (when really he wasn't supposed to) but that was because he was committing murder! Cena didn't murder people, he gave them life! Cena chuckled, practically reading his mind. _

_"You're wondering why I should feel guilty, aren't you? Well, it's actually quite simple. You see, you and I are different from the newer guys around here. How are we different you may ask? Well, we're not perfect in the eyes of our 'bosses', if we can even call them that. We weren't born like this...we weren't_ monsters _before this. Not that I think that you're a monster, you still think and feel. But now a days the people like me...we're here for a specific purpose. I'm sure you at least know why, correct?"_

_Sheamus nodded slowly, not really understanding what Cena was getting at. "Yeah...to create ultimate soldiers to serve the cause."_

_Cena placed his cup on the table and chuckled. "Yep, you got it! To create warriors to serve and protect the modern people!" He laughed for a little bit before his gaze darkened, along with his tone. "What a bunch of bullshit."_

_Sheamus narrowed his eyes at Cena, a little shocked by his change in tone. "What do you mean?"_

_Cena sighed and looked at Sheamus with a smile. "I mean that I have to live with the fact that I'm creating mindless machines that live and breathe who will never have a chance at anything other than war and destruction. That's what my guilt is, so if you think about it you and I are the same. Both seen as monsters and both killers, direct or not."_

_It was weird, Cena was looking at him with almost this pained look on his face, but why? Was there something that Cena knew that he wasn't telling him? Cena was the only person that Sheamus trusted in this godforsaken...what could he even call it? Prison? Compound? What the hell was it? Sometimes these things drive him to the very brink of insanity! _

_"Have you ever heard of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER?"_

_Sheamus was brought out of his thoughts by that question. Of course, he had no idea what this BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is. "No...what is it? Is it some sort of program?"_

_Cena chuckled, goddammit why did he always have to do that? "It's a song from the past, reminds me a lot about...well...all this."_

_Cena gestured to all around him, letting Sheamus know what he meant. "It's in some kind of foreign language that I couldn't read, but I was able to read the English."_

_He then took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sheamus. "Here, read it for yourself."_

_Sheamus took the paper and nodded, unfolding it and seeing some weird looking letters above what appeared to be an English translation._

_**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER **_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**How much more do I have to shout **  
_

_**How much more do I have to cry**_

_**Stop it I can't run anymore**_

_**The world once dreamt closes**_

_**In pitch-black darkness with no light**_

_**Road that is about to collapse **_

_**That day's hope...which couldn't be here (though)**_

_**I thought I saw it**_

_**Why**_

_**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Fond old memory**_

_**That simply pleasant (days back then)**_

_**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Though I can't move**_

_**(Placing) wish to the star that runs through darkness**_

_**I will run just once more, so**_

_**Being scared... mutters in a quivering voice**_

_**Please call my name**_

_**Sky that take in the dawn**_

_**Distance to the boundary By one step, (short) to reach**_

_**Held tears are about to overflow**_

_**Don't look down now**_

_**Or (I would) stop**_

_**I want to keep living the future**_

_**I know (now)**_

_**(Cast your mind back)**_

_**Strongly... Strongly... believe this**_

_**Yes**_

_**Black rock shooter (That) Gentle smell**_

_**It hurt It's hard**_

_**Swallowing down (those) words**_

_**Black rock shooter Please move, (my) feet!**_

_**Exceed the world**_

_**I knew it from beginning**_

_**That (you/I) be here**_

_**Every courage inside me**_

_**Is lighting the fire**_

_**I won't run away now**_

_**Black rock shooter (I am) not alone**_

_**Crying out in a voice is (all right)**_

_**Black rock shooter Will (be there to) watch**_

_**It's starting from now**_

_**My story**_

**_If I (ever start) to forget,_**

**_This song,_**

**_I will sing_**

_Sheamus finished reading it and placed the paper back down onto the table, pushing it towards Cena. _

_"Where did you find this?" Sheamus asked, giving Cena a suspicious look._

_Again, Cena chuckled. "I've had it for so long...I don't even remember anymore."_

_Don't remember or won't say? But if Cena was lying...Sheamus didn't blame him. Half the time it seemed like what most of what they did was a lie, so why not return the favor? But then another question came to Sheamus mind._

_"Why did you show this to me? What difference do you think that song lyrics could make, if that was your intended goal?"_

_Cena gave him a sad smile and shoved the paper back into his pocket. "My friend, all too often I wonder what life was like before this. I know they erased our memory as well as you do and I know that we knew each other in our past lives. Whether we were friends, enemies, or...something more I don't know. I remember happiness...laughing...smiling...and warmth. I also remember...a little fear as well. But who knows what that was about? Either way, I care about you, and you care about me. The reason I showed that to you is because..." Cena took in a deep, shaky breath. "...is because I don't want you to forget more than we already have. I want you to remember happiness, love, joy, and even how to be afraid. These things make us human, hell they make us a person! Not just some...pawn in whatever the hell this all is."_

_Cena reached across the table and took Sheamus' hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Will you promise me that? That you won't forget?"_

_Sheamus took a moment to process it all. Honestly he hadn't expected this from Cena. It was all the truth though, there wasn't a single lie in it. Sheamus remembered things as well, things that made him question his relationship with Cena and everyone else! He didn't want to forget any of that but at the same time he was scared to hold onto it. After all, it would be easier to just forget his humanity and submit to the numbness, that's what practically everyone else in this hellhole had done. But there was a small part of him that wanted to stay here...for Cena. He pursed his lips and sighed._

_"If I ever start to forget, I'll think about BLACK ROCK SHOOTER."_

_Cena smiled and gave his hand a final squeeze before getting up, leaving his coffee on the table. About a second after his wrist communicator began to buzz. Cena just shook his head before raising his arm up and tapping the device. _

_"This is #36748, am I needed for assistance?" He said into the communicator. _

_The voice from the device spat out some superficial shit that Sheamus didn't understand before Cena turned it off and let his arm fall back to his side._

_"Well, looks like a I have a few more hours of slaving left to do."_

_Cena stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away, but stopped for some reason. He stood there for a moment before walking over to Sheamus, leaning down and giving Sheamus a chaste kiss on the lips. This may have seemed weird to others, but for some reason this seemed completely normal to Sheamus. Cena pressed their foreheads together for a moment._

_"Good luck...Stephen." He whispered before moving away and walking towards the exit._

_A single tear streamed down Sheamus' face as he watched him leave. "Good luck...John." _

_He couldn't see it, but Cena shared the same_ _tear. _

Sheamus was brought back to reality when he saw something move in the distance. He zoomed in on it with his glasses and saw that it was mutated bloodhound, about 10 feet tall on it's paws and over 500 lbs average. Sheamus sighed and took his gun out from it's place on his belt.

"Well fella, it looks like I've got some work to do."

He ran and jumped off of the tower, using the guard rail as leverage. He let himself free-fall for a little while before putting his abilities to action. He closed his eyes and willed his energy to create black angel wings to appear on his back, the feathers tinted with electric blue. He glided through the air towards the hound, by now it had caught his scent. When he was about 30 feet away from the hound he shifted the energy, the wings on his back disintegrating and the energy absorbing into his gun. His gun the grew in size, adding on different mechanics and features until it was about as tall as he was. Much like those big guns you'd see in movies or video games. He landed on the hound's head, making the animal howl in pain before he flipped backwards onto the ground about 10 feet away, holding his gun to his side. The hound growled at him for a moment before charging at him. Sheamus powered up the gun, shooting out bright blue energy towards the hound. But the hound saw it coming and it dodged the blast. The hound then jumped at him, making him use his gun to block the blow from the hound. The hound's jaws clenched down onto the gun, pushing Sheamus back a good distance. Sheamus did his best to hold his ground against the hound, but this beast was much stronger than him. Oddly enough it was at this moment that Sheamus remembered those words and they began to ring through his head.

_BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Fond old memory_

_That simply pleasant (days back then) _

Sheamus jerked his weapon to the right, knocking the hounds head to the side long enough for him to jump backwards and take another shot at the beast. This shot hit the hound dead on, blasting it backwards frying it's chest flesh. Sheamus took a deep breath and walked towards the creature whimpering on the ground. Sheamus raised his gun towards the creatures head, determined to kill it before it was able to heal itself.

_BLACK ROCK SHOOTER (That) Gentle smell_

_It hurt It's hard_

_Swallowing down (those) words_

_Black rock shooter Please move, (my) feet!_

_Exceed the world _

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He felt pity for the creature, although he didn't know why. Letting out another sigh, he lowered his weapon and turned around, walking away from the hound. He ignored his buzzing communicator, he'll deal with them later. Right now he didn't give a damn.

_I knew it from beginning_

_That (you/I) be here_

_Every courage inside me_

_Is lighting the fire_

_I won't run away now _

_BLACK ROCK SHOOTER (I am) not alone_

_Crying out in a voice is (all right)_

_BLACK ROCK SHOOTER Will (be there to) watch_

_It's starting from now_

_My story _

This was something new to their relationship, but they didn't mind it. As long as no one knew they would be alright. They laid there in Cena's barrack room, basking in the afterglow and in each other. But, once again, it seemed like it was nothing new to either of them. They don't know how long this peace will last, if you can even call it that. But they knew one thing, that when the end came they would go together.

_If I (ever start) to forget,_

_This song,_

_I will sing _

**Yep, so that's it. Again this is just a silly daydream I had for self entertainment. There are others for sure, but I don't know exactly when I will post them. I hope you enjoyed this and I apologize if this was confusing!** **Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
